castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer
Hammer serves as the vendor to Soma’s journeys and is generally a less serious character in the Sorrow subseries. He is initially a soldier in the United States military, and he is sent to the Hakuba Shrine in 2035 to investigate the events there. Of course, he is magically transported into Castlevania alongside all the other characters, and he must be rescued by Soma Cruz from one of the castle’s boss monsters. Hammer reveals that he has been thinking about quitting the army and opening up his own shop, and he decides to set up a stall at the castle’s front gate to sell Soma powerful items and potions he had found previously for gold that Soma racks up during his quest in the castle. He makes deals with Soma throughout the 2035 event, and he is eventually transported out of Castlevania alongside everyone else once Soma is victorious. In 2036, Hammer has left the military and is acting as an independent merchant. He locates the giant Castlevania replica constructed by the cult that is after Soma, and Soma soon makes him give that information so that Soma can find the castle and take the fight to them. Hammer follows and decides to set up a shop at the base of the castle much like he did the year earlier, and Soma regularly comes to him to buy the potions and equipment Hammer acquired much like before. Hammer displays a not-so-subtle crush and affection for Yoko Belnades, who has a shop facing his nearby, and Soma must contend with their concerns for each other the entire game. According to a text dump of Dawn of Sorrow, Hammer was likely to be included as a playable character in the hidden Julius Mode. The Dawn of Sorrow Julius mode is very much like Castlevania III - Trevor/Julius Belmont, Sypha/Yoko Belnades, and Alucard. Thus, Hammer would have been Grant DaNasty's counterpart (the two have a similar physical appearance). Appearances Appearance Gallery See also Image:Hammer.jpg|Hammer in Aria of Sorrow Image:Dos-hammer.jpg|Hammer in Dawn of Sorrow Image:AoS Glu Hammer.JPG|Hammer in Aria of Sorrow (mobile) (image needed)|Hammer in Dawn of Sorrow (mobile) (unconfirmed) Aria of Sorrow Soma meets Hammer after defeating the Great Armor in the Library. He introduces himself and then heads for his shop near the entrance. From this point on, Soma can talk with Hammer whenever he is at the entrance. Hammer sells a variety of maps, use items, weapons, and equipment. More powerful items become available as Soma defeats certain bosses or meets certain conditions. The most expensive item at Hammer's shop is the Soul Eater Ring, which at 300,000 gold, is 20 times as expensive as any other item at the shop. Soma can sell almost any item he has in his inventory for half of its purchasing price (does not include Souls). mCJUwrfsLZ4 Soma meets Hammer (at about 4:20) Maps: * Castle Map 1 and 2, 100 gold each Use Items: * Potion - 200 gold * Mind Up - 150 gold * Anti-Venom - 100 gold * Uncurse Potion - 100 gold Available Later On * High Potion - 1000 gold * High Mind Up - 1000 gold Weapons: * Baselard - 600 gold * Combat Knife - 1000 gold * Rapier - 1000 gold * Hammer - 1200 gold * Broadsword - 1400 gold * Spear - 1500 gold * Gladius - 1800 gold * Scimitar - 1900 gold * Katana - 2200 gold Available Later On * Cutall - 1700 gold * Warhammer - 2000 gold * Estoc - 2000 gold * Trident - 2100 gold * Lance - 3000 gold * Claymore - 3500 gold * Partizan - 3800 gold * Gram - 4000 gold * Ascalon - 12000 gold Armor: * Leather Plate - 800 gold * War Fatigues - 1600 gold * Copper Plate - 1800 gold Available Later On * Soldier Uniform - 2800 gold * Iron Plate - 2800 gold * Army Jacket - 2800 gold * Steel Plate - 4200 gold * Armor of Water - 5200 gold * Silver Plate - 8000 gold * Gold Plate - 14000 gold Accessories (available later on): * Crimson Cloak - 600 gold * Soul Eater Ring - 300000 gold Dawn of Sorrow Hammer sets up shop again in Dawn of Sorrow. His shop is located in the Lost Village right across from Yoko's shop and is available right after the first boss battle against the Flying Armor. He sells much the same kind of stuff that he did in Aria of Sorrow. One new thing is that he became interested in a cryopto-zoological magazine, which can give hints on how to find rare monsters. Other issues can be found elsewhere in the castle. Most basic weapon types in their class are available in Hammer's shop, which can be fused into greater weapons at Yoko's shop. Some more advanced weapons can also be found. Of note is several kinds of throwing weapons and guns that cannot be fused are now available at the shop. The Soul Eater Ring is still the most expensive item at his shop. 3eU5k0KctqM Soma meets up with Hammer Maps: * Castle Map 1 and 2 Use Items: * Potion * High Potion * Mind Up * Mind High Up * Anti-Venom * Uncurse Potion UMA News: * UMA News 1-1 (about Abomidable Snowman) * UMA News 2-1 (about Moth Man) * UMA News 3-1 (about Flying Humanoid) Weapons: * Axe * Baselard * Battle Axe * Blunt Sword * Boomerang * Brass Knuckles * Cestus * Cinquedia * Claymore * Cutlass * Falchion * Halberd * Handgun * Katana * Knife * Kris Naga * Long Sword * Mace * Main Gauche * Masamune * Partizan * Rapier * Short Sword * Silver Gun * Spear * Throwing Sickle * Tomahawk Armor: * Breastplate * Cloth Tunic * Gym Clothes * Leather Armor * Ring Mail * Scale Mail * Silk Robe Accessories: * Lucky Charm * Pendant * Red Scarf * Scarf * Soul Eater Ring References * Gamefaqs.com Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow FAQ/Walkthrough by Devin Morgan - shop list * Castlevania Realm - for DoS shop list Category:Supporting Cast Category:Merchants Category:Aria of Sorrow Characters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Characters Category:Characters